The Fuze Legacy
by Aleasanthara
Summary: Follow the Fuze family as they go through me playing the Sims Legacy Challenge. Rated T because the Sims games are, but it's probably okay for Kids, maybe. Genre 3: Family
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

**Intro-** Chapter 2  
**Generation 1-** Chapters 3-?


	2. Intro

Hello! I assume you have heard of the Sims Legacy Challenge, and if you haven't, well you might want to look it up.

I am going to start playing one and this is where I have decided to document it!

Since I can't post pictures in-story, the links are all on my profile.

The story's cover picture will depict the current founder/heir, I will usually try to have polls for who the next heir will be, since there will usually be more than one child.

* * *

**Current Heir:** _Founder, Alanna Fuze_


	3. 1-1

**The Fuze Legacy begins with **Alanna Fuze.  
**Traits:** Artistic, Brave, Athletic, Charismatic, Ambitious  
**Lifetime Wish:** International Super Spy

And so, her legacy begins. Starting with a VERY humble home, also known as a bed and a bathroom (with only a toilet), Alanna has quite the way to go before reaching her fortune. She joins the law enforcement career in pursuit of her lifetime wish. Since this is in fact a legacy, she needs to get her romance on. After picking a random lot, with the help of my finger, she is off to Frio household. She is greeted by Connor and immediately starts chatting it up. They move on to gossip, apparently Blair Wainwright got a promotion. That is some juicy gossip. I am feeling impatient so Alanna asks his sign (Aries) before he promptly runs to the bathroom. Alanna is an odd girl, so she walks right in when he's done and asks if he's single. He is. Connor goes to answer the door and Jared comes in to insult her and then say "Alanna is behaving inappropriately!" Yeah, SHE'S behaving badly. While He insults her, their guest Claire Ursine comes in and throws up. Yeah Claire, you're pregnant, we all know. Anyway, after many, many unsuccessful attempts to flirt with unflirty Connor, I managed to trick him into a date with her by flirting with him while in a group. They head to the pool, and swim for about an hour before Alanna takes it somewhere more romantic. But that more romantic place ends up being the pool bathroom. Armorous hug success! She is now able to flirt with him, but he leaves before they can kiss. Really, did I think he would stick around to kiss a near-stranger in a pool bathroom? Alanna is feeling hungry, and though I don't want to, I spend some of her 327 simoleons on dinner, or breakfast, or whatever meal you at at 3 am. She heads home to get some sleep. Her slumber is cut short when her carpool honks loudly. As she dresses for work, I discover her work clothes are a purple evening gown and high heels, O-okay then.

She leaves for work and I see the mailman lingering by her box. I focus the camera on him and he then runs through the trees near her lot, down the hill, all the way across town, to the Crumplebottom house, and even though Agnes isnt home, onto her porch and then before ringing the doorbell or anything just disappears. What. The. Heck.

Okay, so her shift is over and she's earned enough at work so she can now afford a fridge, but no stove. I have her go to the library to read logic books to get her skill up for the job, since she can't afford classes. And for some reason she wants to buy a guitar, umm... no. I send her home and buy her a fridge. She takes a quick meal of cereal and since she has nowhere else, she eats it on her toilet in her dark, unfinished bathroom. Then proceeds to leave her dish on the floor, or grass, since there is no floor. I send her to sleep, but then cut it short for her to go shower at the pool, after another meal in the dark that is. Alanna you need a promotion, and some romance, this IS a legacy after all.

Okay, What is with NPC's? No, not a mailman this time, a papergirl rides her bike almost all the way across town to the Bunch house, and then disappears on the porch like the mailman.

On her second day of work, Alanna is promoted, leaving her with a grand total of 900 simoleons. Alanna goes to visit Connor and ends up earning herself a stay overnight. She accomplishes her first kiss with Connor and promotes him to romantic interest, well duh, when you kiss someone, you're usually interested. In the midst of their romance, Alanna goes upstairs to make hot dogs. Well at least she's making enough for everyone. Tada! Thanks to Sims Logic, the hot dogs magically have buns on them when they are taken from the microwave! After eating, it's no more socializing for her, Alanna heads to the bedroom for a night of good sleep. Her first night of good sleep. And apparently Connor is still unflirty. While Alanna sleeps alone in the double bed, Connor decides to sleep in the twin bed, leaving Jared to sleep on the couch.

In the morning, Alanna reads a logic book and gains her first logic point, good, except her career requires 3. I just paid her bills, they were a whole 8 simoleons! I forgot to check for strange paper/mail sims today, but I'll bet there was one. Alanna wants a TV now, okay that's a little quick. You only have 892 simoleons girl!

After work, Alanna gets an opportunity to gain some logic by watching "The Great Argyle Sinclair", which ends up being a waste of time because she gains none. She earned enough money today to give enough for a home makeover, which was the addition of a wall, stove, and chair. Reducing her from 1174 simoleons to 64 simoleons. She cooks some mac and cheese, which she somehow doesn't burn and ends up with a skill point in cooking. She no longer has to eat on the toilet, so there's a plus! I send poor Alanna to sleep, but end up cutting her sleep short so she can go to the junkyard to look for broken of old stuff. She finds a couch, chair, and two end tables before complaining of hunger, where I then send her home for some leftover mac and cheese that "Tastes Like Fridge". Off to the pool for another shower and then off to work. Weird papergirl bikes across town, but not to the Bunch house this time, never did see where she went.

After work, I decide Alanna wants some fresh food, so she goes to the Bunch house to steal-Er, I mean borrow, no! Harvest- from their grape-vine. Then she's off to the junkyard for more junk. Oh yeah, she got promoted at work and is now further behind in logic! At the junkyard she finds a chair and A TV! She might just fix up and keep the TV... Alanna goes home and before going to sleep, eats a harvested grape bunch because I'm too lay for her to cook or even grab leftovers.

* * *

Well, that's all for this session! Keep checking back for the next one! I will post an expected post date soon.  
If you enjoyed this please review, favorite, follow, or simply come back!

* * *

**Expected post date: Okay, So I have no idea when because a bunch of my saves got deleted and I was able to recover them after a few weeks and now I actually have to play 1-2 so... yeah.  
**


	4. 1-2

Alanna's first week is coming to an end as she sleeps. Being me, I cut her sleep short so she can eat some leftover mac and cheese for breakfast (yum), visit the junkyard, then visit the pool for a shower, and finally hit the library for some logic. (Not like actually hit the library... can you imagine how hilarious that would be if she just punched the library building and leveled up in logic?) Oh! The junkyard has books for her to read too! I guess we can skip the library. There's not much to salvage today, a chair and a coffee table. Nope, she still hasn't gained any logic skill before she heads to take a cheap shower at a public pool.

After being late to work (no promotion), she and Connor head up to SimHenge (as I call it) for a romantic date. Alanna is feeling hungry as she arrives to the date so I buy her a picnic basket. (Oh Alanna! Don't go on a date in your formal-wear-police-uniform!) She changes into her "strawberries and cream" dress and gets her romance on. We now set the scene for a magical romantic night with- Wait, what? And now he's in a relationship with Claire Ursine. (Way to date the girl your brother knocked up and got pregnant) *Ask to break up* YOU'RE MINE- er- hers- CONNOR! He breaks up with Claire and we have our first enemy! (YAY!) And now Connor cannot be romantically interacted with. (Dammit Connor! Alanna wants to make babies with you!) Ummm, anyway... since Connor is a buzz-kill, they head over to Pinochle Pond to start the picnic. Before the picnic starts, the date ends and was apparently bad. Okay, so she spends 100 simoleons on a picnic for you and her and you just RUN AWAY? Really, Connor, really? Your relationship is moving backwards. Alanna is persistent and if Connor won't go out with her then she'll come to him. In his house. Alanna has the day off and I hope Connor does too. Connor lets her in, but then she leaves to participate in the Amateur Olympics for some cash. She needs it. While she competes, I learn that her bills have hopped up to 117 simoleons. Aaaaannnd, she didn't win. Oh well, OFF TO FIND CONNOR!

_**(There's more, but FANFICTION DIDNT SAVE IT! So it'll be up eventually. This is like, half of it.)**_


End file.
